Hitman Reborn OC Story: Sundrop Tears
by 4fireking
Summary: Vincent has a strange family. His parents go to exotic jungles to look for injured baby animals and nurse them back to health. His sister moved aboard to study in the same school as the main characters from Hitman Reborn. And Vincent is taking care of a baby polar bear. Then one day...sorry, you have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn

A boy was holding a baby polar bear in his hands. The boy lived in the suburbs where climate change didn't give the amount of snow the little polar bear needed. It was a sad time for thee polar bears. The boy rubbed the polar bears little head and whispered a chorus in its right ear. The baby polar bear gazed at him, then it tried nibbling on the boys pinkie. The boy remembered the little doll his parents bought him. When people banned airborne hunting it should've been harder for the poachers to hunt them down, but the poachers keep coming back with new equipment and more ways to endanger polar bears.

The boy's name was Vincent. Vincent Blossom. The polar bear he was holding wasn't his pet. Vincent's family were just taking care of it. Don't ask how or why they'd take care of an endangered species. Vincent really didn't understand it. But he loved the little polar bear. He called it SnowFlake. " Does SnowFlake want a bath?" Vincent asked. All of Vincent's built up rage would finally be released and he would be euphoric.

Vincent tried to teach SnowFlake all about the cold. When SnowFlake left Vincent he needed to adapt to the cold. Vincent's freezer was full of large bathtubs of ice. Vincent poured the ice cubes into the bathtube just like the bath's for football players. SnowFlake wouldn't go for a bath. Vincent had to get in that cold water and rub Snowball with his brush. Vincent was shivering. The only thing that kept Vincent's spirits up was knowing SnowFlake was colder than him. If not...he was just a cold naked boy. " You have something on your back," Vincent giggled. Vincent poured a bucket of water with ice over SnowFlake. SnowFlake didn't like the water.

After bathtime it was time for SnowFlake to get some exercise. Vincent's parents installed a treadmill for the bear. Vincent had to set up a wall to keep SnowFlake in. Vincent kept his hand on SnowFlake's back while SnowFlake jogged.

Vincent was old enough to drive. He drove SnowFlake to the vet. Vincent took SnowFlake to the vet everyday. It was crucial for SnowFlake to go to the vet everyday. If SnowFlake was sick in any way Vincent had to be sure it wasn't serious.

Vincent took SnowFlake home. Once again he let SnowFlake sit on his knee while he stroked SnowFlake's back. Vincent was looking for a culminate. SnowFlake wasn't going to stay a cub forever. Soon he would be full grown and have to leave the house. Vincent could even wake up tomorrow and SnowFlake would be the size of his refrigerator.

Vincent always woke up at 5 o' clock in the morning to take his car out for a drive. Vincent's life was so very stressful. Taking care of a baby polar bear wasn't easy. They needed constant attention and Vincent had to take lots of days off just to make it drink it's milk with medicine. A drive through the freeway in his Chevrolet Camaro. Vincent liked to have subway. He liked the subway marine sandwiches, six inches long, with lots of vegetables and chicken. Vincent used to beg his parents to take him to Subway every chance he had. Now Vincent was two hundred and fifteen pounds. He was thirty-five pounds overweight. He had stretch marks on both side of his stomach, which were purple, that would only go away faster if he worked out more. His doctor suggested a thirty minute helps with improvement. Vincent didn't have time to work out. He still had his baby fat when he was five and he collected forty-two chocolate eggs and four creamy bigger eggs. Vincent wished they didn't give chocolate in Easter. Easter was suppose to be about Jesus being reborn—what does a giant rabbit who hops into people's houses and lays eggs have to do with it? What does Santa even have to do with Jesus being born? All those who ask those inarticulate questions are hated for blasphemy.

Vincent returned home. He didn't expect two things. One was his parents whom were home two days early after boldly entering a forest with lots of giant snakes. Two was the baby kangaroo in his mother's arms. Vincent's family took care of baby angels until they were big enough to go to the zoo. Vincent was just an ordinary boy. The people who weren't ordinary...were his parents and his ancestors.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn

Vincent wondered if he was adopted. Just being adopted would explain so much about why he was different than his family. It would explain why his hair was blonde while his parents hair was black. His father explained that every boy in their family had black hair even when their wives were blonde. Vincent rather sit under a tree like Sir Isaac Newton unlike his uncle who would chop trees down like George Washington. And Vincent never cared for games with guns. It was obvious that the actions were fake and they used stunt devils in every car chase, every fight, and every time a character jumped out of a window. Vincent's favorite movies were all Disney. Disney The Jungle Book, The Lion King, Beauty&The Beast, Sleeping Beauty. Vincent also liked fairy tales from big books.

Vincent's parent called him to the nursing office. Vincent saw his father hold down the kangaroo and his mother changing the kangaroo's diaper. Vincent's father was grossed out by the site of blood. His father couldn't even eat a medium-rare hamburger without feeling nauseous, and he was wary of needles and blood pumps. Vincent took the dirty diaper from his mother's grasp. His mother changed his kangaroo body for a fresh new diaper.

Vincent walked down to the basement. All the animal's that were healed stayed down there. Vincent's parents didn't believe an animal should be kept in a cage. They needed more space to stay stable, like a horse. Vincent' s parents created small pens to keep the animals in. There were three pens: cats, racoons, and guinea pig's The parents waited until the animals upstairs were nursed and didn't need medical attention, then they would sell the animals below. Vincent's job was to feed all of them.

Some of the cats had quarrels over who was the strongest. Vincent saw them growl at each other while one like her legs, her paws were spindly from lack of use. What some people didn't know was babies could die from lack of love. It was important that Vincent and his parents gave the timid cats the tender loving love they deserve.

Before Vincent played with most of the cats he liked to play with Rosey. Rosey was not like the rest of the cats. She was afraid of cats; Vincent had to handle her with much more care. Vincent picked Rosey and fiddled with her right cat paw. When Vincent finished playing with Rosey he poured food into bowls and dropped them to the pets. Vincent stayed to make sure everyone was eating from the right bowls, because each animal had different pills in their's. Some were blind, some were wrapped in bandages, and some even put out small foam. These illnesses would never be cured.

No matter how many animals Vincent's mom and dad brought home he never forgot about his one true friend. Vincent put a choke collar around SnowFlake's neck and pulled the polar bear cub outside. There was a small tent outside. Vincent dressed in his winter jacket when he was inside the tent. Vincent's parents installed it just for SnowFlake. SnowFlake needed lots of exercise in his life. He wasn't allowed outside their home because of the germs and blight. SnowFlake had his thirty minute walk in the tent. The tent was designed to snow when Vincent wanted it to. He filled a large metal container with lots of ice. That ice was dropped into a grinder-like container and turned into small snow. It was suppose to remind SnowFlake of being in the artic. But no amount of ice was the same. SnowFlake was constantly hot and he was confided in this house just because it was cooler.

One time Vincent found one of the guinea pigs moving around like something was crawling in its body. Vincent ran upstairs screaming " Dad, something is wrong with Brad! Brad's hurt!" As a licensed veterinarian his father tried helping Brad. But as a man looking at a suffering animal he decided the best idea was to put it out of its misery. When Brad died they dropped his body in a plastic bag and buried him in the ground. Every single living organism in the world died. Vincent's father was just preparing Brad for his time.

In Vincent's room he liked to draw things. He was artistic. He started drawing when he was eight. Vincent liked to ride his bike around the neighborhood and draw the most interesting thing he found. With a lemon popsicle in his mouth, Vincent was finishing his drawing of SnowFlake. After two months and nine imperfect drawings, Vincent finally found the virtue of SnowFlake.

" Vincent." Vincent's mother walked into his room. Vincent looked at his alarm clock. 11: 16. It was time for him to go to bed. Vincent crawled into his bed and put his bed covers over his feet. When his feeet were in the covers his mother leaned on his knees. " Are you ready for the doctor's appointment tomorrow? You're not a little worried about what he's going to say?"

" Mom, I'm not scared," Vincent said. " I'm seventeen years old. I've been to the doctors many times."

" It's okay to be scared. Everyone gets scared about something."

" But I'm not scared, mom."

" Of course your not. You're my special little boy." Vincent's mother leanded closer to Vincent and kissed his forehead. Vincent was glad he was born with a family with lots of love. " Sweet dreams."

" Good night, Mom."

Vincent didn't know why his parents wanted him to go to the doctors. He had a check-up two weeks ago. He didn't know if he was being assessed. Vincent's mother just told him it was important. But Vincent felt fine. He kept telling his mother he felt fine, but she didn't listen to him.

XXX

Vincent wanted Subway. He told his mother a dozen times on the ride to the hospital he wanted Subway afterwards. He was just annoying her. He tried explaining that dad let him have Subway. If his sister was with him she'd want him to have Subway. But she didn't listen to him. Vincent spent the rest of the way playing Yu-Gi-Oh Tag Force 4 for Sony PSP.

Vincent wasn't stupid, but he didn't know he wasn't allowed to take his PSP into the hospital. He was also not allowed to take his own books into the hospital, candy into the hospital, and he wasn't even allowed to wear a jacket. He knew that it was regulatons and he shouldn't bicker about them, and should boldly go to the hosptial. But Vincent was still afraid of hospitals. Even though he was through with his adolescence, there was still fear in everyone.

When Vincent's PSP lost all it's power Vincent looked out the window. Vincent liked to imagine monkey's were jumping on the trees. Sometimes in the incandescent light he how the glint figure of a reindeer. A toddler reindeer jumping in the tree. Vincent saw the reindeer everywhere he went. Vincent never knew what the reindeer looked like, just it's shadow.

" You go ahead," Vincent's mother said as she parked the car.

Vincent went through his first concussion in this hospital. He waited for two hours just for the doctor to see him. He had his second concussion three years later. Vincent once waited for six hours just to see his doctor. This time there was a large line in the entrance. Were they here for a flu shot? Vincent's mother already left. When Vincent finally reached the inside of the hospital he watched the television. Hockey was playing, and almost every male in the hospital was watching it.

" _I wonder what it would be like if females played hockey?" _Vincent thought staring at the TV. Vincent wondered if he should pick a magazine out of the magazine rack and read it. Vincent couldn't take a nap**—**a nurse only told a patient once they were called. Vincent just fiddled with his fingers. " _I wonder where the largest water park in the world is." _

Vincent remembered what his mother said about his ancestor. She said in the Battle of Attu he was the one who gave the American's their victory. Vincent saw pictures of his grandfather when he was young, and he was the most handsome person Vincent ever saw. He reminded Vincent of Orlando Bloom. He was Vincent's role model. Or he was until Vincent heard how after the war he ran afoul. Vincent heard he sold sticks for one year, then he found some bronze lamp. Vincent didn't know why his grandfather was so proud of that lamp. It wasn't even worth anything for the Cash for Gold.

" Vincent. Vincent."

" That's me," Vincent said and followed the nurse. Vincent turned a corner and came to two doors. He walked into the door on the right and sat on a green cushion couch with white plastic.

" Wait right here. The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse closed the door. Ian didn't know why she said that. One time he waited for the doctor for almost half an hour. Vincent just fiddled with his fingers and breathed in them. But the door opened quickly and doctor Griffon walked in."

" Hi, Vincent. You look tired. Did you not get enough sleep or did you have turkey roost for breakfast? Hahahaha! Just kidding. What are you here for?"

" I don't know," Vincent shrugged. " My mother just said I had to give you this." Vincent handed a letter to Doctor Griffon. Doctor Griffon read the cover on the letter and left. Vincent never saw Doctor Griffon make a face like that. It was almost like he was sheepish of that letter. Vincent heard a rustling sound from the other side of the window. Before Vincent could look out the window the door opened. Events were transcending.

" Here it is." Doctor Griffon walked into the room with a syringe. Was it a flu shot? Vincent held his arm out and closed his eyes. " It's a long road from this office, Vincent." Vincent's entire body was in some kind of paralysis. His eyes were half-open while his hands and legs bent like rubber. Doctor Griffon pulled a small, green gun from his pocket. His fingers squeezed the gun so hard he shuddered. Doctor Griffon raised the gun to Vincent's head and fired. " Sorry..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn

Vincent was dead. He was in the cloud kingdom where the Lord was staying. The sky was burning with incandescent light. It had a beautiful aroma to it like a bouquet of lilies. Vincent waited for the resplendent golden gate to appear so he could walk into the kingdom where Mormons and holy and pure people passed on.

Vincent was going to miss all the people that were important in his life. His parents, his sister, SnowFlake, and all the animals he and his family took care of. Speaking of animals he encountered one right now. It was the same toddler reindeer he saw jumping on trees. This time he seemed angry.

" You're really part of the Blossom family? I don't see the resemblance."

" Who are you?" Vincent asked.

" I am someone who will be your guardian angel. I bring terror to all my enemies. But all I am now is a part of your memory. When you wake up I will be gone."

" Good to know. So how did I get to heaven anyways?"

" This isn't heaven. It's all a part of your imagination. Only heavens is up in clouds with a kingdom in it. Heaven to me is being around my mafia family and gambling with a spinning wheel. Speaking of gambling I have a little game for the two of us."

The little reindeer pulled a deck of cards from his fancy little vest. He shuffled the cards like a black jack dealer without a table and staggered towards Vincent.

" All this talk is tedious. The only way to know what's inside a person is through their heart. The question is what shape is your heart. Pick the top card."

Vincent found this whole situation to be very suspicious. Even if Vincent was only dreaming he didn't remember ever dreaming about cars, or kids in suits, or anyone using the word 'tedious' in one situation. Vincent was thinking of just getting it over with. Vincent whimsically grabbed the card and flipped it over. Blinding light glowed from the card and heaven started to morph.

Vincent heard footsteps running around the area. Thieves in the night. They jumped out of the shadows wearing white masks. They each had one card in their hand and their cards were glowing. There was a war going inside of Vincent. It was between his heart and his mind. The heart was telling him to fight but the mind wanted him to wake up. Vincent's hair glowed bright gray.

XXX

" Vincent." Vincent woke up lying face up on Doctor Griffon's bed. He was holding a needle in his hand. When Vincent looked at the needle his hand quiver. " Dreaming of bacon and sausages were we? I hope you weren't dreaming of eating me."

" What happened?" Vincent asked. " I saw you shoot me."

" Shoot you. Heavens no. I could never hurt any of my patients. It's just a hallucination you had when you saw the needle."

" But I felt something sting my arm."

" I gave you your flu shot and you passed out. It's cold season. Your mother thought you were feeling sick from all that hard work you've been doing. I know hard work. I've had to clean the leaves out of my pool. I humped five loads on my wheel barrel and carried them to the empty lot. My back is still sore from that experience."

" Does this mean my arm is going to be sore tomorrow?"

" I'm afraid so. This was an adult flu shot. Be sure to put a heat pack on that area, use an ice pace if it becomes hot or sore, and I will suggest you take Ibuprofen or aspirin if it hurts so much. But be sure to sleep at least half an hour everyday before bedtime. Sleep is important with your school work."

" Do I get a lollipop?"

" I'm afraid you're too old for me to give you sweets. But I could take five dollars off your medical bill. Hehehe.'

" Doctor Griffon?"

" Yes."

" Have you seen a little boy anywhere around here?"

" Maybe. What does he look like?"

" Like a hitman but with reindeer antlers."

" A boy wearing a hitman uniform with reindeer antlers. That's quite the getup he must have. The only boy I can think would wear something like that is my son on Halloween. Hahaha. Are you sure it was a little boy? It could be a giant lizard creature about to attack Tokyo. Hahahaha. If I see this little boy I would believe anything you tell me. Even if you said you invented a cure for Alzheimers."

Vincent didn't like the way Doctor Griffon poked fun at him. He was a nice doctor but his joking could get way out of hand. Vincent felt goose bumps in the back of his neck. There was something in his pocket. He fiddled his hand inside the woven fabric. He felt a sharp corner, and pulled the item out. Suddenly Vincent felt a cold block in his throat. It was the card in his dream. A blue mountain lion with four stars was imprinted in the card.

" Your mother is waiting for you in the waiting room. Go to her."


End file.
